cyanideandhappinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber
"I'm not for eyes... I'm against them." The Purple-Shirted eye stabber before stabbing several people's eyes Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber is a character derived from one of the official cartoonists, Rob DenBleyker, and is usually used only in his comics though he had appeared in one animated short. He mostly uses a knife to stab people's eyes but sometimes uses other objects such as a pen and even a Nerf blowgun. Since the colour of his shirt is his only distinguishing trait, which is often reused in his jokes, this shade of dark purple is hardly reused for any other character. The eyestabber disappeared for some time and briefly returned to his stabbing spree one Halloween. Afterward, he became a hobo only recognized by fans, who ask for eye stabs. The eyestabber apparently loses all purpose in life and becomes a beggar on the streets. A passer-by even berates him for being a waste of space. Suddenly, an alien invasion brewed comprising of giant eyeball aliens. The Eye Stabber went to the rescue. Since the aliens never reappeared, but the Stabber did, he was probably successful. The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber is one of the most popular characters of C&H, regardless of the fact that he has nearly disappeared of the recent comics. This is probably due to his unforgettable and very specific personality. As an example of his fame, a poster featuring the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber exists and can still be ordered on the website. He's also the star of a short, Return of the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber. Appearances *49 *55 *309 *347 (renamed himself as Purple-Shirted Nerf Blowdarter) *385 *432 *614 *1173 *1318 *2220 *2500 (hiding in the background) *3816 *Return of the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber *5131 *5373 The short titled "Return of the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber" released on July 23rd, 2014 was dedicated to his character. The name and description of the video - "it lives!"- both refer to the erratic appearances of the Eye Stabber, who had merely been in a comic for a long period of time. Very "Inceptionish", as we follow a show within a show within a movie, the short was also the occasion to gently mock the very fanbase of C&H that frequently criticized the previous shorts as roughly "too predictable" and "not as good as before". It also contains a lot of plot twists, in pure CH fashion. The Purple Shirted Eye Stabber's most recent appearance (as of 3/27/19) was comic 5131 on January 1st, 2019. In this comic, the 2008 guys and the 3000 guys celebrate atop the infinite time-travel clones they had just defeated. With dismay, the year 3000 Blueshirt realizes that they forgot to kill one of their clones when he saw him rushing towards them with a knife. He dodges the attack and manages to send him back through time in the time machine. It is then revealed that Purple Shirted Eye Stabber was really just a blood-soaked Blueshirt whose passion for eye stabbing was rooted in the 3000 guys year 3000 glasses. Gallery of appearances 49.jpg|#49 55.jpg|#55 309.jpg|#309 347.jpg|#347 432.jpg|#432 614.png|#614 1173.png|#1173 1318.png|#1318 2220.png|#2220 2500.png|#2500 3816.png|#3816 Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Rob's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans